my season 1
by Timeforpie
Summary: suck at summaries rated T just cause Fabina, a little amber and mick, jara, amfie, and peddie.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Nina Martin a 16 year girl with a spirit for adventure. I have long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Today marks the day of my parents and brothers death and 3 years ago today was the day that changed my life and I'll tell you my story.

I wake up to the sun coming through my window. I trudge down the stairs and smell the aroma of bacon and pancakes. Yum, I think, wait aren't my parents at work? I walk in the kitchen to find my older brother, Danny, making pancakes and a big mess.

"Danny you know you are going to clean that mess up, right?" I say grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

"No, you are. Grant is coming in 15 minutes and I need to get ready." he says back before leaving me with the mess.

I grab a towel and start brushing some flower off the counter into the trash until I hear something clink against the medal trashcan. Looking to see what it was I saw a key with engraving on the side that says "Through the looking eyes you shall see a treasure that will give you the power to rule the universe,"

Forgetting the mess in the kitchen I walk to Danny's room. Since it was in his mess maybe he knows what it means. But I hear a noise and decide to find out what the noise was. I walk closer to the noise and end up at the basement stairs. I slowly walk down the stairs to find my brother dead and tied to a support beam.

I run up the stairs and to the nearest phone. I dial 911 and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello this is 911 please state your emergency," the lady on the line says

I was crying all I was able to get out is "brother…dead…basement" before bursting out in tears

"They are on their way to you but what I need you to do is calm down and relax everything is going to be alright,"

"Thank you I think I do need to calm down for a while bye." I say than hang up.

Sitting on the couch I turn on the TV and the news is on

"John and Jenny Martin died in a crash early this morning on interstate 78." I turned the TV off not able to bear what is going on. I hear sirens outside so I open the front door and walk outside.

Since my parents and brother died I've been living with my gran in America but today I'm going to my first year of boarding school at House of Anubis.

I'm at the front steps of the house taking in the site of the house fingering the key that I found 3 years ago for the memory of my parents and brother. I walk up the steps onto the porch and go inside where I meet our house mother, Trudy, I think.

"Hello, I'm Trudy." She said sticking her hand out which I accepted.

"Hello I'm Nina Martin from America. You can probably tell from my accent."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Nina but I must get dinner ready. If you need help finding your room ask for Amber. She's your roommate."

"Thanks." I say exiting to what I presume is the common room.

**My first chapter story I want a review and idea for the next chapter I have no idea what to do next.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Fabian you just met a girl and you are instantly in love," a guy that's really tall and has dark blonde hair and was hanging out with a dark skinned brown haired guy who was an average height "What about Joy? Oh and by the way I'm Jerome and that," pointing to the guy I ran into "Is Fabian and this" he said pointing to the guy next to him "is Alfie."Fabian has dark hair and is a few inches taller than me

"Joy is a friend that's it," Fabian said back.

"Wow who knew that going into a room looking for someone can spark up a conversation. By the way is Amber around? I'm her roommate and she is spouted to show me our room," I say.

"Amber Millington at your service," Said Amber a peppy blonde with stilettos. "Follow me." She said getting off the couch and going upstairs.

She led me to a room where on one side of the room is VERY pink and the other side is as blank as a piece of paper.

"You better unpack after supper because it will be ready…"

"Supper's ready!" I heard Trudy's voice trail upstairs.

"Now," Amber finished.

We headed down stairs to the dining room to where everybody got quiet and started to stare at me. I sat at the head of the table and Amber sat to the left of me. Fabian to my right a blonde next to him who looked athletic (Mick) next to him Alfie at the other head of the table a Gothic looking girl with dark red hair and a few blue streaks in her hair (Patricia) next to her Jerome next to him a tan dark haired girl (Mara)

"Well I'm Nina from America," I said

"Fabian but you know that,"

"Mick," he said than devoured his supper.

Alfie had done so already.

"Patricia," she said glaring daggers at me. I just got here and she hates me. What did I do? It's like Fabian read my mind because not a second later he answered.

"Patricia thinks you did something to her friend who left not long before you got here,"

"I don't think I know!" she yelled and stormed out of the room but not after she dumped the picture of water on me.

"Patricia," the dark haired girl said chasing after her.

I didn't notice that Fabian got up but he had a towel with him. He handed it to me. "Thanks," I said wrapping it around my shoulders.

"You best get upstairs and change out of those wet clothes," he said

"Ya I will," I say.

I stood up and left the room upstairs and to my room. Supper was just about done so I best stay up here I put on my pajamas and got on my bed fingering the key and reading the inscription "Through the looking eyes you shall see a treasure that will give you the power to rule the universe,"

**OK so I know of one person that wants me to continue anyone else?**

**A review would be nice PM me if you love the story.**

**Thank you XxJaraxX for telling me that my story was great. I thought I was a terrible writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina's POV**

I wake up and put my uniform on and go into the bathroom where I brush my hair and my teeth. I go downstairs not surprised that I'm the only one awake. It's 5:45 and school starts at 6:45 so no one should be up _crash_ spoke too soon Fabian walked through the door of the kitchen. I was in there getting an apple for breakfast. "What are you doing up so early?" we ask at the same time "You first," I say

"Well I wanted to get some studying done for the test in French today but I was hungry so I got up off my bed and went to get an apple when I dropped my book. I picked it up and came into the kitchen and saw you." He explained

"well since I am on patricia's bad side already I didn't want to get her even more angry wih my presence this Morning and I also wanted to go to school early to do research on this." I said while pulling out the key.

"woah where did you get that?!" he asked while setting down his French book I handed him the key to look at.

"well it started 3 years ago...(ripples through time back 3 years)...(A/N it's the same story as at the begining of the story and I really don't want to go back and type it again)"

I tried to hold back the tears remembering the day I lost my parents and brother. " Oh my gosh, I had no idea if I did I wouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry." he said while hugging me.

"it's fine. It actually felt good to tell someone and to not keep it a secret. Well since you know do you want to come to school anmeh ell me research the key and try to get some answers on what it could open or what theI graving means?" I said once he released me from his hug

"sure why not!"

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy and haven't had the time !

Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

I know I haven't updated in a while but I started school and so the only days I'll be able to update are Monday'sWednesday's and Friday's

I have soccer pratice Tuesday's and Thursday's and games on the weekend

Oh and please get more people to read this story I love the reviews

Bye for now,

Norbert (timeforpie)


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing!" Nina said she sighed. They had been at school eary in class researching the key, well trying to at least. They were stuck with no clues to lead them.

"Hey I have an idea!" Fabian exclaimed "I had totally forgot but my godfather Jasper is nuts about old stuff like this!" he said while holding up the key.

"Great idea!" Nina was relieved that at least one of them had an bell than rung signaling that they should be in class. Students filed in while Fabian put his laptop in his bag and focusing his attention to the teacher that entered the room. "As the Anubis residents shall know we have a new student and RSF Acadamy (made up name for the school) and we all should give Nina Martin our warmest welcome!" said.

Nina stood up embarsed and shy like "Hi," she said while blushing from embarsment and giving a small wave to the class " I'm Nina Martin from America," she turned her gaze to the floor as she sat down still blushing.

The day went by as a blur to Nina and Fabian. When they got to the house Nina went straight up to her room, embarsed from school today while every teacher intrudced her.

She dropped her bag to the floor and went over to her wardrobe and pulled out her blue plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and her black Convers. She changed and went downstairs with her school bag and running into Patricia as well "Watch it newbie or you'll be next to go," Patricia stormed up the stairs slamming the doors closed.

'Ok, what ever that means' thought Nina as she walked into the common room.

Fabian was in the common room studying, she noticed he was also wearing the same plad shirt as she was and black Convers as well. Mara was trying to teach Mick exponents and square roots ( its 7th grade math I know but that is what I'm studying). Nina walked over to Fabian and sat down next to him plopping her bag in front of her "I hope we don't do this often." she said about them wearing the same thing.

He looked up from his notes noticing what nina was talking about and noticed what she was wearing. "Oh my, wait till Amber sees th-" he was cut off by Amber yelling "OMG! People shouldn't wear the same thing. It's just weird, unless it's a uniform I would get it then," Than she went on about how ugly her uniforms are until Trudy called us all for supper.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but please review, the reviews want me to write more.

Spread the news about this story. The more readers means the more chapters I update and maybe if you all like me and my story I'll write more. I have one on (same pen name) read it and review and spread the story!

Timeforpie


End file.
